Everlasting Love
by aml
Summary: Well do you like it?I haven't really been getting lots of reviews.I would like some more.
1. Everlasting Love

OMG yall!I figured out how to transform my word perfect document into an html document!This is Everlasting Love the one I have been trying forever to upload!I can't believe I did it!I mean I didn't know I knew how I just clicked a bunch of crap and when I clicked paste there it was!Yeeeeeeee!This is it.Some characters like Valerie I had her in my other story.I know they are the same but I never thought I could put thi story up so I kinda copied stuff off of this one into He Is Mine and other storys.Like the name Faith and UCLA and stuff like names and things.I never copied off of anyones work this story has been done for like a year!

# Everlasting Love

chapter 1 Three Months

In the middle of the day Scott is just now going to talk to Shelby about what he said to her last night that he loved her.

In her on little world Shelby was thinking of visiting her real dad in Santa Monica. She thought it over and told Peter she wanted to visit her father, but what she didn't know is that she would be gone for three whole months.

When Shelby finally found Scott at the dock she told him all about going to see her father and she thought it was only going to be a week but the thing was it was going to be three months not weeks. Scott said he was fine with the fact she was going to see her real father, but inside he wasn't about to let her go for three months, in fact he knew she was going to be gone for three months because he talked to Peter right before Shelby found him here. Peter told him her father sent him a special letter for Shelby to come and live with him but Peter said this would never happen because they hardly know each other and then said that somehow he would convince Shelby to go and visit her father but the fact that he hadn't told her it was going to be for three months he felt sort of mad at himself for lying.

Shelby:Scott I actually can't wait till I go see him, isn't that funny that I used to hate him?

Scott:I'm going to miss you, you know that right.

Shelby:Yeah I do and I will miss you to and I will write to you I promise.

She got up and left as quickly as possible, like she knew he was about to say he loved her again. Scott looked down and wondered what he did now.

The next day this good-looking man in a Jaguar drove up. Juliette said he was sent to heaven to be her night in shining armor but then Shelby came and stood by her and hearing every word she said Shelby responded and said yeah he was sent here to pick me up, he is my dad and he wasn't sent from heaven to get you he was sent from richpeopleville to get me. Juliette blushed and Scott came out and asked who the rich man was and Juliette said that is Shelby's dad. Scott was impressed.Just then a car drove up with a girl that kinda looked like Shelby.He whistled at her the new girl Erin when Shelby left.

Shelby got in the car thinking that Scott was mad at her for not letting him talk yesterday evening because he hadn't talked to her at all that day or said goodbye when she left.She was about to cry when she was finally at her dad's house in her room with the door locked just incase.But then all of the sudden she did and that was weird because she never cried liked this. The kind of crying she was doing was for a funeral when a very very very very very very close family member died but this crying she did lasted till the next mor ning. She woke up to that smell she used to smell when she was a little girl it smelled of orange juice and eggs and bacon with pancakes it was the best thing she had smelt in years.

Back at Horizon Jules was talking to Daisy about Erin the new girl.It was a very interesting discussion about why everybody hated her not that they didn't because they did and Scott hated her to she started insulting Shelby even though she only knew her for a half of a second and that obvisouly was normal for her because she was very stupid. Scott told Daisy to call Shelby because he wasn't about to when she was probably going to hang up on him which that was his own fault. He was thinking maybe he could ask Daisy to call her but he decided to wait till now which was a mistake because Daisy was in a very bad mood because she had work from math class and she had to get it done then and now because she wanted to meet David after class but now she can't.So when Scott went up to her she chewed him out. He finally got the point that god was sending him a message saying call her yourself and he wasn't glad he did.

Scott:Hi is Shelby there

Mr.Merrick:You must be Scott she told me about you and said you would probably call, hold on.

Shelby:Hey Scott so what was the deal you didn't say goodbye.

On the other side of the phone Scott smiled at hearing her sarcastic voice he absolutely loved it when she used that tone of voice.

Shelby:Scott hello Scott are you there

Scott:Oh sorry, I really need you here

Shelby:I don't want to be there with you though you didn't say goodbye why?

Scott:You are the one who didn't say goodbye to me is this how it's going to be now?

Shelby:I still don't hear an explanation.

Scott:I told y. . . . 

Shelby had hung up the phone why did she do these kind of things anyway when she hung up on him he cursed out loud on assident.She must have been really mad at him who couldn't tell.

Shelby then went to the mall and bought a dress, it was dark blue and very short but it wasn't tight on her it was a sundress.She decided then she was going back to Horizon even though she was supposed to stay here and she was going to wear the dress she just bought there.

When she got home her father told her she was supposed to stay here three months she didn't scream or yell because her father was going to take her to Horizon like she had asked.

He told her she looked beautiful in her dress.He said goodbye when she got out of the car.

She walked up the path to Horizon and the first person she saw was Erin.

Erin:Hi there what are you doing back we all thought you were going to be gone for three months, by the way that dress is cool.

Shelby:Thanks, and I'm back because I got tired of staying there.

Erin:Scott is another emotional break down site so it would be good for you to go and talk to him.

Shelby:All I did was . . . 

Erin:It's not about that it's about something deeper but he wouldn't tell us.

Shelby left to go and find Scott.She saw him all alone in the boy's dorm.He got up and hugged her tightly.She did the same.

Scott:My dad got back with her.

Shelby:OH my gosh, why would he do that he knows what she did to you.

Scott:Yeah he does but he doesn't care. He said he loved her for who she is and that since I don't like her when I get out of here I am going to go live with my mom and I will be closer to you.

Shelby:at least that part of it is good.

Scott:My mom wants me to come and live with her and . . . 

Shelby:We are not going though this again I mean Scott you are not actually going to go are you?

Scott:You didn't listen to everything I told her about you she said she wants you to spend a couple a months, or the months that I'm there with her, I'll only be there 2 months and then I come back here and she said once she wants to meet you and she if likes you, you can come and stay with me the two months I'm there.

Shelby:O my gosh really for real I would love to do that.

They kissed passionately for a while after that.He told her his mom was going to come that same day.She was surprised.She expected to have a week to get ready and to prepare a speech to tell his mom about why he was at Horizon and that was going to be hard to do all into hours this was definitely a problem.

Shelby:Scott I have no time to prepare . . . 

Scott:Calm down it will be ok go get packed.

They kissed another time and she left the room.She was so happy she could hardly wait to see Scotts mom. Then some women came down the hallway and asked her where Scott was.Shelby's eyes were glowing with happiness.

Shelby:Hi I'm Shelby you must be Ms.Barringer, nice to meet you.

SM\SCOTT'SMOM:Hi Shelby it's very nice to meet you I HOPE YOU WILL COME BACK WITH US.

Shelby:Oh I would deffinetly come back with you.

Scott's mom walks down the hallway toward Scotts Dorm and slowly walks in and Scott doesn't notice her till he turns around and when he saw her was did you meet Shelby and she told Him how nice she was and how big her eyes were when Shelby saw and they talked about Shelby. Chapter 2-Crazy for this Girl , Crazy for this boy.

Scott was so glad to get out of his mom's jeep. It was smothering him how his mom and Shelby were talking about him.He had never seen this side of Shelby before.He assidently tripped and fell right on his face.Shelby helped him up and as she grabbed his hand and their hands touched he thought that he was so crazy for this girl, and he was and he will always be.He had a feeling that him and her were going to last forever.Something inside of him pushed her away and she had that look on her face when he did.

Shelby:Why did you do that?

Scott:Stay away from me Shelby!

His mother heard or saw none of this because she was getting ready to go out to dinner.

Shelby:What! We are going to be here for a long time and you want me to stay away from you.

Scott:Exactly.

Shelby:I was just trying to help you up that's all.

Scott:I don't care.

At that he got up and walked inside.She stood there not knowing what to do.She went inside and Susan Scott's mom showed her where she would stay.Her room was right next to Scott's and the bathroom connected the two rooms because the only way Shelby could get into her room was going through Scott's and then go in the bathroom and come out the other door.When Susan told Shelby where her room was Shelby was mad because she didn't want to see Scott. When she walked in Scott's room Scott just glared at her and didn't say anything.She wanted to slap him but Peter would say that would be the wrong thing to do.

After they came from dinner Shelby and Scott took a shower. In separate showers.Scott got out of the shower first and went straight to bed but he didn't go to sleep. When Shelby came in his room his mom told her to shut the door and she did.Scott was pretending to be asleep but Shelby didn't notice.He watched everything she did.She looked at all his pictures.Then when she was done she went by his bed and sat on the side of his bed and kissed his lips gently and told him while he was asleep so he wouldn't know what she said in the morning.She again gently kissed him except this time on his forehead and whispered in his ear.I LOVE YOU.He was still awake and when she went in the bathroom to get to her room he smiled at the exact time she smiled.Quietly to himself he said I LOVE YOU TOO. She heard this and said back I know you told me before.She had the biggest smile on her face when he said that back.She felt like that she never wanted to go back to Horizon.She felt like now and the rest of her life she wanted to spend it with him and him only she was crazy for him and she would tell him anything if he asked at that point.She never thought that he heard her and now she is glad he did and she could never regret it what he heard that night. She decided right then she would tell him that every night and do the same thing.She plopped down on her bed and thought I'm really crazy.Crazy for him.

Chapter3-What If Doesn't exsist anymore

one month after the last chapter.

Scott and Shelby didn't really talk since that night. Shelby wondered what she had done to make him so mad because she tried to talk to him but he tried even harder to avoid her.Shelby wondered why?

Scott was watching Shelby very closley this past month.After Shelby told him she loved him Shelby wanted to talk more about him and now he was scared to talk even though he has nothing to be scared of.Shelby cried every night since then because he didn't talk to her this made him hurt .He stood by the bathroom door and watched her cry.Sometimes he would cry to.Susan heard them and she knew why she heard Shelby tell Scott that she loved him Shelby wasn't ready to tell him but Susan knew she meant it .

Shelby:Scott talk to me please.

Scott:I'm sorry Shel but. . .

Shelby:You have been ignoring me Scott and I want to know before we leave why.

Scott:What if you never told me you loved me do you think this would had happened.

Shelby:There is no what ifs not anymore we can't go back in time.Did you think it would of made a difference.

Scott:You tell me.

Shelby:You are fool of crap Scott. Yes it would of made a difference because you wouldn't be acting like a jerk.I've had the worst time of my life with you here.I thought it would be different.

Scott:You've had worse.

Shelby:What does that mean?

Scott:You tell me.

After that last remark Shelby punched him right in the jaw and went into the bathroom and locked the door.She cried till morning when they had to leave she finally came out of the bathroom and that was 2:00 in the after noon.Scott knew where she was and tried to talk to her but she cused right back at him.He didn't know she would say awful things to him but she did.Scott held ice on his jaw allday. Susan was thankful that she punched him last night because he deserved it after he said those awful things to Shelby.

When they got to Horizon everyone said their hellos and they unpacked.Shelby ran to the docks as fast as she could.She wanted Scott with her to hold her.She had told Scott what he wanted to hear and in return he hurts her.

Scott looked for Shelby everwhere and then found her at that she was at the docks holding herself.He watched her behind her back.He slowly walked up to her without her knowing and knelt down and held her.She turned her head with tears.

Scott:I know I hurt you but please forgive me.

Shelby:I don't think I can anymore.

Scott:What do you mean?

Shelby:You always hurt me in some way or another.I can' take it any more.So I made a decision.

Scott,we need to say goodbye to eachother.

Scott:I'm not going to say goodbye.I need you and you know you need me you told me you loved me.

Shelby:You told me you loved me.

Scott:Loved Shelby that word is past tince I love you now.

At that Scott took Shelby's hand and kissed lips and then her forehead and asked her how she felt she said fine.He got up and said we are not over.He went to his dorm and then he went back to the docks for some weird reason .He thought Shelby would be there but she wasn't.It was dark by now and the stars were shining brightly.Someone came out of the bushes.

Shelby:What ifs don't exsist for us but we do.

Scott went over to Shelby and hugged her.He kissed her passionatley .She looked in his eyes when they were done and just stared.She went and got a blanket out of the shed and layed it on the dock.They both layed on it and Shelby layed her chest on Scott's chest and they just layed there looking at the stars.

Scott:Why do you think they shine so brightly tonight.

Shelby:The stars?Because they like to see us together.

Sophie and Peter were sitting on the rokcs close to the docks and heard every word.They weren't going to stop Shelby and Scott because it was good that they were like that.Peter knew they weren't going to try anything because they exccepted each other now.Him and Sophie just watched from the side till Scott and Shelby fell asleep then Sophie and Peter went in.

Daisy was just wondering how long Shelby was not going to talk to her.

Julliete was knowing why Shelby wasn't talking to them because her and Scott were out.She assidently told Peter where they were because she had saw them at the docks yesterday.Julliete was so happy for Scott and Shelby for the first time they loved each other.Why would Shelby become so mean to Daisy and so nice to me she wondered?

Shelby:Hey Jules ,hi dais.

Daisy:Where have you been?

Jules:Stay out of her business Daisy.

Daisy:Why would you know anything about Shelby and where she has been?Unless Shelby

told you where she was .

Shelby:Yes I did happy I told her and not you.

Daisy:No it's ok I understand you are ulode two friends at once.

Shelby:I'm glad you understand.Bye.

Jules follows Shelby and they talk about what happened with Scott.Shelby felt relieved that she could tell Jules stuff and she would understand because she liked boys to and they both knew that Daisy hated boys and Always will.Jules felt safer with Shelby than she did with Kat.It was easier talking to Shelby about boys and she wasn't pushed about her feelings.She then thought about Shelby and that was probaly the same reason Shelby felt safe with Jules.She knew that Scott and Peter pushed Shelby to talk about her past and Jules had always felt sorry for her and for herself but things now were different because her and Shelby were finaly getting along.

Shelby was thinking why Jules stood up for her back there.She had finally desided Jules really liked her.That was good because Shelby really liked her.She wished that Daisy would just stop asking her questions about Scott and where she had been.Then finally Jules stood up for her and she thought that was cool.Daisy pestered her about everything now and about her real dad and was he nice .Shelby didn't want to talk about her father.She talked about it with Jules and Scott but she never talked about him with Daisy.She was glad because Daisy would not have understood why he had left.She thought Jules would know because her father left for practically the same reason.Shelby pretended not to see the hurt in Daisy's eyes when Shelby told her who she told where she was.

Jules:Do you think that my dad left because of what I acted like?

Shelby:I know my dad did but I don't know why dads really leave.

Jules:I wish I knew.

Shelby:Maybe your mom kicked him out my mom kicked my dad out but I wanted to go with him and my mom would not let me and he never came back to get me. My mom told me every night it was how I acted and that he never really loved me.

Jules:That was mean, for her to say.

So how do you guys like this story?I know it may seem like I stole other peoples ideas but I swear I didn't.I promise everyone of you that I didn't.

-aml

** **


	2. Forever Best Friends

Hey this is Everlasting Love!

# Everlasting Love

The title of the book-Everlasting Love

Chapter4-Forever Best Friends

Shelby and Jules talked till dinner.They went inside the cafetiria and the first person they saw was Peter.

Jules:Uhoh we are in trouble aren't we?

Peter:You guessed it.You two got something to share with the others that we arn't aware of?

Shelby:We were disscusing language.

Peter;Oh you forgot about language.Or at least you weren'tin class.

Jules:We were picking up trash.

Daisy:I thought I saw you. . .never mind.

Peter:What is that you thought you saw them Daisy?

Daisy:Nothing.

Peter:I'm letting you slip by this time now you two go take a shower and go to bed.

Shelby and Jules walk out of the mess hall then run to the showers.When Shelby got out Jules went in .It was lights out by now and Sophie already checked the dorms.So when Shelby saw Scott looking out of his window she walked outside and sat in the bears arms.She was deppressed and Scott knew it .Scott came outside an held Shelby in his arms and told her that he would hold her there till she dies.

Shelby:Why is life not fair?

Scott:It is fair we are together .

Shelby:We fight all the time.But I guess in the end it is all worth it.

Scott:What do you mean you guess?

Shelby:I mean I know it was worth it.

Scott:Shelby,I think we can kiss now .The other kids are all asleep.

Shelby:No.

Scott looked at her as if she was crazy.His deep intense eyes looked in her and she looked away.Scott then followed her head back and forth till he ws looking in her eyes.They kissed for about two minutes.She looked up at him then kissed him on the lips then the fore head and whispered in his ear ILOVE YOU.They held hands for a while then she turned around and with him still holding her hand tightly she made him let go.He went to his dorm and looked at Peter sitting on his bed with his arms folded.

Auggie:I saw you and Peter talking about something outside last night.What was that about?

Scott:Me and Shelby were out after lights out and he gave me and her shuns.

Auggie:What do you have to do ?

Scott:Stay away from each other for a week.

Auggie:Muchacho,he went hard on you this time.

Scott:Yeah I guess.

Scott walked out of the room to the mess hall and got his food and sat down.Shelby came and got her breakfast then she was about to sit down next to Scott but she turned around and sat by herself.Scott looked at her pained eyes that were confused and hurt and sad.He wanted to hug her but he held the thought of touching her back.Erin walked up and sat in front of him.She was gone the hole week on a break because she was sick with the flu.

Erin:Sucks uh?

Scott:What would you know?

Erin:I was forbidden to see my loved one too you know?

Scott:Yeah we heard you were hand cuffed and put in another home because you went insane because you couldn't see him.

Erin:That's about right.

Jules walked over to that table and sat next to Scott.

Jules:Erin what brings you over here?

Erin:Scott was minus a girl so I came to fill in.

Jules:Well that girl is back and staring at you like a hawk,so I suggest you move to another table before she claws you or pounces on you.

Erin looked over her shoulder to see Shelby staring at her with her pinatrating eyes.Erin stared back sticking her tongue out.Erin then turned around when Shelby didn't give up.

Scott stared at Shelby to stop.She hadn't eatten anything because she was to caught up with Erin and Scott.Shelby got up and then dumped her food and her tray in the garbage can.Jules and everone were staring at Erin and Shelby having a stare down and then when Shelby threw her tray away everyone knew why.She was mad,is why.Shelby didn't eat sleep or put her tray in the right place for two weeks.Time was up her and Scott could talk now but she avoided him at all times.She thought it was really over now.She felt so stupid. She probaly looked it too.She and Scott were going to be sent on a quest together and unsupervised.

Sophie:Rise and shine Shel.

Jules:I would let her stay but I mean I'm the one who suggested she go.

Shelby wide awake now .

Shelby:What I can't believe you did this to me making me wake up at two in the morning.I will never speak to you again for this!

Shelby got up and got dressed packed her jornal and some clothes and stole Jules perfume and shampoo and put that in her backpack.She went sat down packed her food and went outside not looking at Juliette the whole time.

Scott:Why are you so mad.

Shelly didn't speak she kept on walking faster trying to trip him everystep.Peter tied their arms together instead of their ankles. He dropped them off deep in the woods. They walked a mile to the stream.They couldn't see the stream but they could hear it.

Shelby:I'm going down to the stream to to do something.

Scott:You can't we are tied together don't forget.

Shelby:Watch this.

She took out some big sharp siccors he thought she was going to cut his arm off with them.When Shelby was gone he took her journal out of her bag and opened it up to page one and started reading.

_Today I started this journal my first.Because this new boy came his name Scott he looks like a jock.The kind that used to hit one me in highschool.He is so cute.I know Juliette will get him because she is definetly his type not me.I wish I was his type._

Today we were on a little adventure.A little girl got lost in the woods.I didn't really want to help searching for her but I'm going to actually treat her like I would want to be treated.I found her I found her.Me actually me.I asked myself that.I gave her to Ezra and nobody knew it was me her found her and nobody ever will I hope.

Today we lost some stupid triotholon it was fun.When we got back Peter had to sing after we cooked hatdogs.Scott told me he was sorry for calling me a used car and he wanted to get to know me better.Then he went in the kitchen and guess what I saw that made tears come to my eyes ?Him and Princess were kissing.

Scott then stopped reading and closed the book as hard as he could and threw it behind him and Shelby caught it.

Shelby:What in the world do you think you are doing?

Scott:Sorry.I guess I was about to get to mad.

Shelby:Did you read it ?

Scott:No.

Scott tryed to tie their arms together but she pushed him away.She told him she was going to sleep somewhere else.She moved behind the trees and camped out and went to sleep.Scott didn't go to sleep that night at all.When he finally did he heard a blood curduling scream.He woke up to see Shelby running towards him and looking behind her back.

Shelby:Get up now and show me how football players run now.

Scott:Ok.

Scott sees Shelly running in a skimpy ,very short little dress night clothes,that were made of cotton.When she ran you could see the front of her panties.They ran till they got to the cottage they stayed at during the stormy solo night.Scott locked the door tightly when he got in with Shelby and they pushed furniture around so it couldn't get in .

Scott:Why did we do this?

Shelby:Big,pan,tbear,pant.

She was breathing very hard trying to keep up with Scott

Shelby:It was huge and when I woke up it was in the stream so I stayed still but I was sleeping next to a Blueberry bush and I'm alergic to blueberry's so I sneezed.

Scott:I'm glad you didn't leave me.

Shelby:I had to get you .If I didn't come back with you I would be in trouble for untieing the

string.

Scott looked puzzled.Shelby put her pants on and turned around and took off her dress and put on her shirt.Scott watched but when she turned around he turned his head but she knew he had been watching and she had hated this.Whatever it was was gone so they got there stuff and tied the strindg to their arns and walked back to the school.Shelby had a big cut on her leg from the bear slashing her leg.It wasn't a bad cut but it was bleeding and she was limping because she twisted her ankle running.She was wearing short shorts and you saw her bruised ankle and her cut.Scott saw her limmping so he untied the string and put an arm around her and helped her back to the main lodge.He was cut up to but not by the bear but by the limbs and trees in the path.

Peter saw them right away and ran over to them.Shelby had her face burried in Scott chest crying.

Peter:What happened?

Scott:Shelby saw a bear and ran and I ran with her.She twisted her ankle and the bear clawed her.

Kat came and took Shelby to the nurse.Shelby looked behind her crying and looking at Scott.

He looked in her eyes and felt her sorrow.He ran back up to Shelby and hugged her and kissed her forehead and took her bag and his to the dorms.Erin was in the girls dorm all alone but she didn't know Jules was in the bathroom.

Erin:Scott I didn't think you would come to see me instead of taking poor Shelby to the nurse.You chose me over her how sweet.

Scott:No Erin I came to tell you you can't get inbetween me and Shelby aslong as I'm alive.

He walked out of the room and took Shelby's with him.After he left Jules came out of the bathroom.

Juliette:How does it feel to be put down Erin.

Erin:Shut-up.

Juliette:He will never leave her for you of all people.

Juliette walked out of the room and went to the main lodge to see Shelby in the nurses room.

Shelby waslying in the bed with a bandage on her leg. She sat up on the edge of the bed when Jules came in.

Jules:How are you feeling.You must be pretty tired uh?

Shelby:Not really.I'm sorry I got mad at you.

Jules:No it's my fault you are in here not yours.I recomended you go on this stupid quest.

Shelby:I hope we can be friends again.

Jules:No not just friends.Best friends.

Shelby:No Forever Best Friends.

Jules held out her hand to Shelby and she took it.Hand in hand they walked out of the nurses office with Shelby's bag over Jules shoulder.

So how did you like it?Well I promise over and over again I only got help from my cousin and she only told me it was good!I did not copy from anyone!

-aml 


	3. Promises Broken

Well how have you liken this story so far?

# Everlasting Love

Chapter5-Promises broken.

Shelby returned Jules things that day.Jules never knew they were missing till Shelby told her.She wasn't mad she laughed though.Shelby now wanted to see Scott.She snuck out of her room and went and tapped on his window he looked out and said no.She went and sat on the gazebo.She held her knees up to her chest and layed her head on her knees.He watched for a whil then went outside and sat by her and took her hand in his .She snatched her hand back.He looked at her eyes they had newly drawen tears.He wiped them off her face.She looked in his eyes and told herself there was nothing to be afraid of.She took his hand and layed her head on his shoulder.He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear I LOVE YOU. She said the same in his ear.

Scott:Are you ok?

Shelby:Yeah.Jules wasn't mad that I stole her stuff.

Scott:You stole her stuff?

Shelby:Only her perfume and shampoo.

Scott:Your bad.

Shelby:Thats why we are here.Were bad and mean and juvinile delincuants.

Scott:Don't say that.

Shelby:Ok.

They got up and Scott walked Shelby up to her dorm and kissed her goodnight.Everyone was asleep when she came in.She got in bed and went to sleep.

Erin:Did you know in two years I will be out of this place?

They were all at lunch and Shelby and Scott were sitting by each other and Erin was sitting in front of Shelby andDaisy was sitting by Erin with Ezra sitting on the other side of Erin and David was sitting by Daisy and Juliette was sitting by Shelby and Auggie was sitting by Juliette.

Shelby:Your that young?I thought you would be in here as long as Kat.

Kat came walking up and sat down on the other side of Scott.

Kat:Shel don't start.

Erin mocking Kat:Shel don't start.

Everyone stared at Erin.

Erin:What?Look I know you all hate me so don't stand up for me.

Shelby:Duhhhhhh.

Kat:I wasn't standing up for you I just didn't want Shelby to start off the day wrong.

Shelby snorted.

Shelby:HeHeHe not funny.

Kat:And obvisoily she already has.

After lunch Scott walked up to Shelly.

Scott:Meet me at the docks at 2:00.

Shelby:Promise.

Shelby went to her next class and Scott watched her walk away in dissapointment.He thought she would say something else besides promise.At 1:59 Shelby looked at the clock then went and sat on the couch and did her homework.She fifnished at 2:24.Scott came walking in with a angry face and sat next to Shelby .

Scott:Where were you?

Shelby:O my gosh I totally forgot about it.

Scott:You forgot about a promise.

Shelby:What can I say?Rain check.

She got up and left.Erin came and sat by him Daisy watched.He put his arm around her.Then Daisy ran out of the room and told Shelby.Shelby ran to the lodge and saw it for herself Scott saw Shelby and got up and walked by her and hit her elbow with his on pupose.She went over to Erin and punched her with a Vander Holyfield kind of punch.Everyone in the room saw this coming for Erin Scott heard a scream and turned around to see Erin with a busted eye with blood coming from it.She had a crooked nose with blood poring out of it.Her lip was distroyed and all Shelby had was a crooked ponytail from when she ran in the lodge.Peter came in and saw what the comotion was about and knew why Shelby punched Erin when he saw Scott.Peter sent Shelby and Scott wait in his office.He went to take a look at Erin.All he could was say god.

Shelby walked in front of Scott to the office .They sat down on separate sides of the room.

Scott started laughing.

Shelby:Why are you laughing?That girl has a missplaced face.

With a smerk on her.Shelby pushed Scott.

Scott:That hurt.You did a Vander Holyfield thing on her.

Shelby:Because you you put your arm around her.You lucky that wasn't you.

Scott:You would never pull that stunt on my face.

Peter walked in.

Peter:You two need to setal this once and for all.

Shelby:And how are we going to do that.

Peter:You two are going to go everywhere with each other and do every thing with each other is that understood?

They started laughing their heads off.Then they stopped.

Shelby:So you want us to go to the bathroom together and sleep together and take a bath together.Peter you are such a bad bad little boy.

Scott tried to keep it in but at the end he busted out laughing again and this time he couldn't stop.

Peter:You two know what I meant and you will do everything together.

They left the room.When they got out they laughed a little bit more.

Scott:Why didn't you come?

Shelby:I told you I really forgot this time.

He took her hand and they walked and peaked into the nurse's station and saw Erin laying down with a disstorted face.They laughed and then stopped.They held hands till dinner.Shelby went over to Daisy with Scott by her side.

Shelby:Thanks.

Daisy:You tore up that girls face.What was your punishment?

Shelby:None.

Jules walked up .

Jules:Hey I saw what you did .I had front row tickets.

Scott was gone by now.When David came up he put an arm around Shelby's waist and kissed her.She was outside when this happened.She tried to push him away but he had a good grip around her waist.

Shelby:Leave me alone David.

David:I saw what you did to Erin.You are a bad girl.

Scott saw them threw the window and almost dropped his glass at what he saw.He ran out side.And grabbed Shelby away from David and punched him David went away.Peter watched out of his window.Shelby wrapped her arms around Scott and cryed softly in his chest.Scott held on to Shelby tightly.

Scott:Did he hurt you?

Shelby:Not pyhsically but mentally.

Scott took Shelby towards the benches and sat down and sat her in his lap.Peter was still watching and now Sohpie and Jules was were watching from the other window but nobody moved.Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby and held her close Daisy came up and stood beside Sophie Peter and Juliette and Kat now.They all watched.Daisy said so that's why she loves him .Nobody turned their heads to see Daisy come up.Kat said that's so romantic.Shelby kept crying in his chest remembering old memorys.Shelby and Scott kissed even though tears were in the way.Everyone in the lodge was watching .They stood in aw and remembered how they used to hold their secrets inside and now they told each other their secrets.Shelby and Scott didn't know they had a crowd watching in the windows.Shelby was still sitting on Scott's lap.They kept kissing.Peter didn't go outside to stop them.He thought slowly to himself that he never would.Erin was watching in the other window like all the others seeing everything that happened.She thought to herself.I am never going to stand in the way anymore.Shelby and Scott kept kissing till their lips were tired.She layed her head on Scott's shoulder and fell asleep.Scott picked her up like you would a sleeping baby and brought her to her dorm and layed her down in her bed and kissed her willingly on her lips.Then went outside.Peter walked toward him and patted him on the back.

Scott:Am I in trouble.

Peter:No.

Scott walked to his dorm and took a shower then got in bed and went to sleep.He thought about promises when he got up.They all went to breakfast ate and went to classes.Nobody said anything they just watched Shelby and Scott.At 2:00 nobody could find Shelby .Scott looked everwhere and then he thought about it.Where was I yesterday at 2:00.At the docks .Where was Shelby, in the lodge.Where was she supposed to be.At the docks with me.Scott walked to the docks and saw her sitting there all alone.She turned around.

Shelby:Come and sit down.

He did.Everyone followed them and hid behind the trees even Peter and Sophie watched.

Shelby:I'm sorry I broke my promise.

Scott:Thats ok.All it is a promise broken there will be more in our future.This is just one of them.

Shelby leaned in and they kissed for a few minutes.She sat on his legs that were streched out when she did he separated is legs and she fell to the wood with a thump.She didn't mind as long as she was with him.She leaned on him and they looked at the placid lake together.

Well did you like it?This isn't really work because all I have to do is copy open new html doc. Then paste.Very simple.

-aml


	4. Why?

Well are they good so far?Well I hope you are enjoying them.Right now I ma still working on this story but I am on like chapter 56 or somewhere near that #. :)* later.

# Everlasting Love

Chapter6-Why?

Scott was in bed thinking of Shelby and how beautiful she looked.Shelby wasn't thinking of Scott she was thinking of her aunt and her cousin Amanda.Shelby loved Amanda and her aunt Melinda.Shelby just called her Melinda.She wanted to live with them the summer before she came to Horizon.Her mom kept saying that she could go and live with them next summer.Well here is that next summer.Melinda had called her to come and live with her and her mom told her she could leave Horizon.Peter informed Shelby she would be leaving Monday.The thing was it was Friday.She had three days to spend with Scott.When she woke up she got dressed and sat alone at breakfast.Scott came in and sat beside of her.

Shelby:I'm leaving.

Scott:Why?

Shelby:It was decided after you left that I would leave Monday.I'm sorry.

Scott:Where are you going?

Shelby:To my aunt Melinda's.It's only a mile away from here.I could come and see you every day.

Scott:Is this why you wanted to break up with me?

Shelby:Yes.Look I need to go talk to Peter.

When she got to Peter's office her stomache turned in what she saw in the office chair.She walked in.

Shelby:Melinda what are you doing here?

Melinda:Amanda got in some trouble.

Shelby:Am I still going home with you?

Melinda:I would like you to stay here till you get out so you can look after Amanda.

Shelby:Ok.What did she get in trouble for?

Melinda:She's bulimac and she cuts.

In walked a 12 year old girl that was could pass for Shelby's shrunken twin.

Amanda:Hi Shel.

Shelby:Amanda hi.

Peter:Amanda is going to be in your group Shel.Why don't you show her around.

Amanda and Shelby walked out the door.Then they reached the lodge the cliffhangers were all there.Scott was sitting on the couch next to kat and Auggie.Jules was sitting on the floor infront of Auggie.Daisy was sitting in a chair and Ezra in the one by Dasiy.Erin was in a chair.David was just now walking in.

David:Now I can have another chance with a little Shelby.

Amanda:My names Amanda and if you touch me I will bury you alive in those woods out there.

David:Has an attitude like Shelby.

David walked by and hit her but.Shelby was about to lunge for him when Amanda took her fist and punched him in the face.

Shelby:She can punch like me to.

Everybody was laughing.Shelby took her around campus and showed her all her friends and Scott.Later in the shed Scott and Shelby were making out.Scott stopped kissing her.

Shelby:Why did you stop?

Scott:Why Shel you are asking me why.You want to know why?Because you are leaving in two days and we are kissing.

Shelby:I'm not leaving.I'm staying.Amandas here and I'm staying with her.When I get out of here I'm going to live with my aunt.She is my guardian till I'm 18.

Scott:That puts you farther away from me.I'll be living with my mom in Santa Monica and you will be living here.

Shelby:My dad lives in Santa Monica.I can live with him to.He is my dad for a purpose.Scott you sometimes amaze me with your knowledge.

She got up and left.Nothing suited her anymore.Not even him.Amanda was leaving was the first thing she heard out of Peter's mouth.She didn't care.Aslong as she was with Scott that's all that mattered now.She wasn't going to tell anyone about that though.She walked all day and thought.Thought about Scott.About why he exacly loved her.She didn't know.She walked all the way to the gazebo and stayed there till that night when it was late and everyone was inside eating supper.Scott walked out of the messhall.When he did thousands of kids went to the windows and watched all the cliffhangers were at the best view.The front windows they all stood aroun the window even Peter and Sophie and Erin and David were there.Scott walked and sat by Shelly.

Scott:I should have paid more attention to you and your feelings and where your Dad lived.

Shelby:I know you should have.

Shelby had tears in her eyes and now they were falling out of her eyes Scott leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.Everyone was watching.David was as silent as a spider crawling up you leg.Juliette was with Auggie watching as silent as anything.No one had said a word about what was happening till Kat spoke up.

Kat:I wish Hank were around.

There it no long speech just that simple sentense.Scott and Shelby were deep in their kiss.Shelby had stopped crying and now was enjoying the moment.As she thought how in the world am I ever going to leave Horizon next year after graduation without him.I simpley won't.The kissing stopped as she pulled back away from her joy.

Shelby:After graduation I don't think I'm ever going to leave you.Is that ok with you.

Scott:I would love to be attached to you.

She had now forgotten what she was going to ask him but she didn't care.All she knew was that she loved him and he loved her.He loved her.That sounded right so why would she question him?Why?That was something that could wait.Why?She didn't know.Why?Because she knew there would be many more whys on the way.Why?****

Well hope you like it.

-aml** **


	5. Surprise!

Hey hope you like this story.

# Everlasting Love

Chapter7- Surprise?

Scott and Shelby did that everyday.And everybody watched.They didn't know.They wouldn't care eather.Till now.Scott started caring about every little thing Shelby did.She thought he was probaly writing a book about her now.She steered clear of him the whole period and when she thought he finally gave up he appeared at lunch.

Scott:Hey Shel.What are you up too.

Shelby:Nothing you need to know agout.Lately Scott you have been in all my businuiss .If there's something going on that I need to know about you need to tell me now.

Scott looked hurt at this last thing she said.

Scott:I need you to me.............

She got up and left him with words dangling.She didn't want to know what they were.Scott watched her throw her tray away.She was mad.He looked at Jules and she srugged her shoulders.

Scott:Tell Shelb to meet me at lights out in the mess hall.

Jules:Why?

Scott:Don't tell her but tonights her birthday.

At what he said Jules got up and left.She then knew why Shelby was so mad.Shelby hated birthday parties.She wasn't going to tell Shelby that Scott had a party for her.

That night Shelby got really hungry.She got up and walked to the kitchen.Candles were everywhere.Shelby was about to faint but someone touched her shoulder from behind.

Scott:So you got my message.

Shelby:What message?

Scott:Oh my gosh Juliette didn't tell you.This was a surprise for you.

Shelby:I hate surprises.No wonder she didn't tell me.

She was yelling now.She softened her voice though after the last thing she said.

Shelby:This was nice.I mean you should of told me.I just needed you to stay away for a while.

Scott:I thought we were getting closer.

Shelby:We are.I need you to stop smothering me.I love and all but you just can't keep trying to push what we have.

Scott:All I want is a part of your heart that's all.

Shelby:You have all of my heart and that is all I can offer you right now.I want to offer you more but this is all I have.

Scott:Your saying I'm greedy?

Shelby:No not at all.

Scott:I still want you to stay and eat with me.

Shelby:I'll eat with you on one condition.

Scott:The condition is?

Shelby:It's tomorrow night and every Cliffhanger will come.Deal?

Scott hesitated:Ok.

Scott wasn't sure he wanted to do this but that's what Shelby wanted and he promised himself no more fighting.

The next night everybody sat down in the mess hall and ate at Shelby's birthday.Scott got up and stood by Shelby and brought a box out of his pocket and gave to her.When he did this everybody's mouth was hanging open.They thought he was going to ask her to marry him but that wasn't the reason.She opened the box and inside was a blue diamond sapphire,which was Scott's birthstone.Shelby's birthstone the diamond which surrounded the sapphire.

Shelby:Scott it's beautiful.

Scott:My mom showed me a picture of it and I had to get it for you.I hope you like it.

Shelby:I love it.And most of all Ilove you.

She hugged Scott closely.She whispered in his ear thank-you.

I just want to tell you guys stuff about this.I messed up a lot in these chapters and really in this one because I say different birthstones than the month.Please forgive me.I am sorry.

-aml 


	6. College

Everlasting Love Well I know this isn't taking long to get these out but I already have these written.

Everlasting Love 

Chapter8-College.

Kat was in love with Shelby's ring.Shelby wore it on her right hand on the finger next to the pinkie.Kat was graduating next week and she was so excited.Shelby and Daisy had noticed but for some reason Jules didn't seem to notice at all. She was off in a world all about Auggie and only Auggie.She hadn't talked to anyone except Auggie.She hadn't noticed the decorations in the halls for Grad. But she did see Auggie. She had gotten closer to Auggie in the last few weeks since Shelby's birthday.Shelby was worried about her.

Shelby:So Jules what have you been doing lately?

Jules:Nothing.But me and Auggie have been talking of what we were going to do when we get out of college.

Daisy:You know I just thought about that and we except Kat, get out of here in two months.

Jules:I know isn't it wonderful.Me and Auggie got excepted at th University California Las Angeles.

Shelby:Cool so did me and Scott.They excepted him on a football shcolarship.What about you Daisy?

Daisy:I was excepted at the University of North Carolina.I get to go there with guess who?Kat.

Kat who had been out of their conversation till now:For real that means a month and a half after I leave you will be their.

Jules:You are so lucky your semester doesn't begin till two months after you get there.

Kat:What?Let me see the letter.

Jules hands her the letter.

Kat:Your right this is so cool.

Shelby:Yeah,right when we get out of here we take a plane and fly to California.But me and Jules are roomys when we get to our college.Did you know that they excepted Ezra at New Yorks college.

Daisy:I knew but why did he want to go there?

Jules:That's a easy answer and you should be able to answer it.

Kat:New York is like the home og Broadway and Plays and Ezra does like to write plays.Remember Billy Bob and Gillian?

Shelby:That was sort of a remake of Romeo and Juliet.

Daisy:Such sadness and drama.

Jules:I can't wait to college!

Shelby:I bet Auggie is going to do art what about you Jules?

Jules:I guess but his dislexia might not be excepted in art class.

Kat saw the sad face on Jules face so she patted her back:I'm sure a talented artist like Auggie will be excepted and they will probaly help him with his drawings and how to inprove them.But they probaly don't need improving.

Jules smiles:Thanks Kat.

Shelby:Now that the joy is over lets go see what the talented boys are doing.

Hey hope you like this and sorry for the delay.

-aml 


	7. Slumber Party

Everlasting Love Chapter9-Slumber Party Hey well here is more.

Everlasting Love Chapter9-Slumber Party 

They get up and leave the dorm and walk into the boys.They all sat down like it was a slumber party.Jules lays on the extra bed and Shelby is sitting on the same bed leaning on the wall with her feet under Jules stomache which made her feet warm.Kat was sitting with her head on the backboard of the wall and her feet by Jules face.Daisy was sitting by Kat.It was a little bed but it wasn't like they were going to stay this way for a million years.The boys watched as they piled in the room.

Scott:What are you doing in here?

Jules:We came to say hi.

Peter walks in the room with Sophie.

Peter:I'm glad you are all here and not scattered around campus.

Sophie:As you all know Kat is leaving next week and the rest of you are leaving in two months.

Peter:And Kat has decided to stick around for those two months.

Sophie:For two months we are going to have slumber partys ever night the girls will have theirs and the boys will have theirs.(Erin walks in)Nice to see you Erin.

Erin:I heard.I was standing by the door.

Erin went and stood by Shelby.Who was still sitting down with the rest of the girls.

Shelby:You can sit down I'm not going to hurt you.

Erin:Thanks.

Sophie:Anyways at the end of the month we are going to hold a football game girls agianst boys.

Scott:That sounds pretty cool.The slumber partys are starting when?

Peter:Now.

Sophie:Boys get your stuff that includes a sleeping bag,flashlight,jacket ,some clothes,and a bag.Girls get the same.Shelby get your CDs, videos ,and cd player.Jules get all the junk food you can find.Kat go to my office and get old movies.Daisy get makeup,hairbows and anything you can find like that.Wait!First go get your stuff and bring it back here and don't get all your clothes and bring back the stuff I told you to get here.

Peter:They went mighty fast.Boys come with me.

David:Why do they get to do all that stuff.

Peter:Because David they do that this week while we practice football and next week we'll do that and they will practice.And we get pizza and hot wings after we practice.

David:Goody two shoes.

The girls are back with all their stuff.They are sitting in the same position on the same bed.

Sophie comes through the door.

Sophie:One thin I forgot to mention.We are moving these beds.

Shelby:Lets move them to the sides of the left wall and we will line them all up.

Sophie:That sounds like a good idea.

Kat:We are done.Now what do we do?

Sophie:Go look in the hall.

Daisy:Sophie I thought I was mental.This is a very very long bed.How are we going to get it in here.

Sophie we move the headboards in first.And the bed is almost as long as this room.You just better be glad I didn't get a wide one.

Jules:You couldn't get it in the room.

They had to call on the boys to help them carry the base.When they were done Sophie rolled in a minnie fridge and a big tv.

Shelby:Sophie you have thought of everything.

Sophie:I know.

They all ploped on the king size bed that was very long.Jules was at the end and Shelby had her head on Jules stomache and Kat waslaying by Jules on her side.Daisy and Erin were at the head board trying to rest but they kept laughing.Sophie was on one of the little beds.The tv was on and they were watching X-Men that Sophie had just rented on payperview.

Jules:I'm hungry.

Shelby's side was a whole bag of marshmellows.She picked up the bag opened it and pored them on Jules.Everybody stood up on the bed and started throwing popcorn and candy bars and chocolate chips.Shelby was armed with marchmellows and whip cream.Jules had unwrapped minnie chocolate kisses and Kat had popcorn and Daisy had gummie bears and Erin had jelli beans.Sophie armed herself withunwrapped hershey bars.

Jules:Candi fight!

Erin:Nasty!

They started jumping and throwing things in the bed and at each other.

Shelby:You better watch out I got to cans of whip cream and marshmellows.

Daisy:I found the peanut butter.

Sophie:Settle down I have an idea.

Shelby:So do I.Lets arm ourselves with anything we can find and attack the boys.

Jules:Awesome idea.

Sophie:We think alike.

Shelby:Daisy you and Erin will carry two buckets with water balloons and peanut butter.But instead of water you put hot sauce in the balloons.Go now.Jules you get a bucket and put unwrapped chocolate kisses in there.And marshmellows go.Kat get popcorn in a bucket and over the popcorn melt lots and lots of chocolate go.Sophie we will get two buckets full of whip cream cans.

Two hours passed and then they met each other in the boys dorm.With all their supplies.

Shelby:Erin can you carry those two buckets with balloons?

Erin:Yeah.

Shelby:Daisy go get another two more buckets and fill them with honey.Sohpie go help her.Kat can you carry two buckets.

Kat:Yeah.

Shelby:Sophie and Daisy glad to see you back.Ok heres how it goes.Erin you will carry one bucket of honey and one bucket of balloons and peanut butter.Kat you will carry the unwrapped chocolates and marshmellows and a bucket of balloons.Daisy you will carry a bucket of honey.Sophie you will carry the popcorn with melted chocolate.Jules you and me will carry the whip cream buckets.

Jules:Ok when you go out there mind your own.And don't let them see inside the buckets.So keep them to your right side.Lets go.

They walked outside and sat down on the benches with thier buckets.The boys were watching them all the way.

Scott:What do you think their doing?

Auggie:Lets go find out.

Scott,Auggie,David,Ezra,Peter walked over there.Then they stopped a few feet away and stared.The girl all turned around at the same time and they all looked like little devils smiling.

Shelby:Attackkkkkkkkk.

The popcorn went flying and the honey was dumped over Ezras head.Shelby had the whipp cream in both hands and was about to shoot when something grabbed her from behind and dropped her.

Scott:Hi

Shelby:Bye

Shelby tried to scramble away on her hands but Scott grabbed her foot.She turned around and sprayed him with the whip cream.While he was trying to whipe it away Shelby got up and grabbed a bucket of honey and stood behind him.She kissed him on the creamed cheek then poured the honey on him.

Shelby:Gotcha!

Jule:Watch out!

Shelby turned around and saw Ezra with popcorn and the melted chocolate and threw some at her head it got all in her hair.Then from behind a sticky Scott grabbed her and kissed her cheek .

Scott:Gotcha!

Shelby:Let go!

Jules was finally free of David when Kat poured hot chocolate down his back.Jules ran and tackled Scott.Shelby ran to the bucket with balloons and threw some to Erin and Jules.Who threw them at Scott.Ezra attacked Daisy who threw chocolate at his face.Auggie was trying to keep Jules, Shelby,and Erin from killing Scott by pouring chocolate on them.Shelby's mouth

widened when the hot chocolate came down her back.

Scott:How did that feel?

She didn't replie she just grabbed the bucket from Auggie and poured it in Scott's face and ran.Sophie and Peter were watching.Till Daisy slipped and hurt her elbow.

Peter:STOP!

Everybody immediatley stopped dead in their tracks.Shelby had chocolate on her back in her hair and whip cream every where.Jules had chocolate down to her toes.David and Scott had chocolate hot sauce and whip cream on them.Auggie had marshmellows in his hair and Ezra was clean because all that was thrown at him was hard chocolate.Scott had honey everywhere on him.Daisy and everyone had mud on them.Peter walked over to the buckets and took out some bottles of whip cream and threw two to Sophie when they looked back at the kids who looked like they were playing twister because they couldn't hold the position anymore.Peter and Sophie walked up to them and sprayed them.

Sophie:Girls go get a shower and you to boys.

Shelby:Sophie can all of us watch a movie tonight,on the big comfy bed?

Sophie:Yeah.

****Hope you liked it.Please review.** **


	8. I will Remember You

Everlasting Love Chapter10-I Will Remember You Hey hope you like this story.

Everlasting Love Chapter10-I Will Remember You 

They all take a shower and got in their nightclothes.They were all laying on the bed watching a scary movie with the boys.It was called I Know What You Did Last Summer 2.It had Brandy in it and every one was pretty scared.Daisy was not that scared.Scott was sitting at the end of the bed with Shelby in his lap.Auggie was sitting by Scott with Jules laying infront of Shelby.

Jules:This is a cool movie.

Shelby:Do you find it bone chilling as the rest of us?

Scott:The rest of us.What do you mean the rest of us because I'm sure that Daisy has seen this movie about a million times.So I do not think she is scared.Shelby:I do believe I was trying to hold a conversation with Jules not Scott.As I was saying Jules do you find it scary?

Jules:Very!

Auggie:You find this movie scary?

Jules:Yes!I mean there's people jumping out from every corner.

Peter walked in the room in a sullen face.

Peter:Scott you need to come in my office.

Scott looked back at Shelby and she looked at him go.

Shelby:Jules lets go find out what that was about.

Jules:Ok.

Sophie where are you two going?

Shelby:No where.

She and Jules went to Peter's office and hid like she did last time.Her and Jules stood there till they heard something.

Peter:I know this sounds sudden but your dad was going to New York on a trip for work and somehow the plane crashed .

Sophie was standing behind the corner so the girls nor Peter could see her.Shelby had tears falling down her face exacly like Scott's but there was more tears.She knew she was not only going to lose Scott's dad but Scott when he left to go be with his dad.She was going to lose two people.She ran down the hallway not noticing Sophie.Jules followed and so did Sophie.

Before Scott had a chance to tell Peter anything Peter got up and ran outside following Shelby.Scott looked bewildered as the man ran out the door.Scott ran and followed Peter not knowing what to do.

Scott:Peter wait up.

Shelby ran .She ran down the stairs out the door then down some more steps.She ran past the docks through the woods till she saw the road on the otherside.She ran down the road.She ran faster than her feet could carry her.She was confused.How could you lose two people at one time?This isn't happening.

Scott stopped by the door of his dorm and looked around for Shelby.Everybody was staring at him.The tears were dry on his face now.

Scott:Where's Shelby?

Auggie:She and Jules walked out the same time you did man.You didn't see them?

Scott didn't answer he just ran his football run but faster.He caught up with Peter who was already at the road.

Peter:Sophie Jules she could be anywhere by now.

Sophie:We have got to find her.

Scott:Where is she?

Jules:We don't know.

Peter:Scott where are you going?

Scott:The most beautiful place in Washington.The bay.

Scott ran till he got to the bay.Shelby was sitting in the sand curled in a ball.

Scott:Shelby you didn't have to run.

Shelby turned her head with tears all over her face.She nodded her head:Yes yes I did.

Scott sat down by her:Hey it will be ok.

Shelby:No it won't because this time you want be coming back.I will always remember you.

(The song I will remember You starts to play)

She leaned over and hugged him and he did the same.They stayed that way till Peter and Sophie showed up.

Peter:Scott I need to speak to you.

Sophie came and sat by Shelby.

Sophie:I was reading a book of poems and there was a quote in the back that was unknown.

Shelby:How did it go?

Sophie:It said this If you love something set it free,If it loves you it will come back to you.

Shelby:Thank you Sophie.

Scott and Peter were talking.

Peter:If you love something let it go,If it loves you it will come back to you.That was a quote.

Scott:Probaly the same one Sophie is telling Shelby.

Peter:Actually the one I just said was a little different in the words.

Peter and Sophie gave them some space and went and sat in the truck.Shelbt was sitting next to Scott in the sand.

Scott:So what was your quote?

Shelby:If you love something set it free,If it loves you it will come back to you.

Scott:Mine said let it go instead of set it free.

Shelby:Will you come back to me?

Scott:I will.I will.

Shelby:I'll write you once a week.

Scott:I'll write you once a week and call you everyday and I'll visit you three times a month or more and you can come and stay with me.

Shelby:I would really like that.

Scott:I promise you that I will graduate with you.

Shelby:Hey and we go to the same college.

The couple just sat there for a while in complete silence.They held eachothers hands till they both fell asleep.

Well I think you should review but that is something you can decide.

-aml** **


	9. Goodbye

Everlasting Love Here is more.

Everlasting Love . Chapter11-Goodbye

The next day everybody knew about Scott having to leave.Everything was back to normal.The big bed was gone and it was July 1.Shelby and Scott sat together the whole day till Scott's mom arrived.Susan walked up.

Susan:Are you ready.

Scott looked at Shelby and she nodded:Yeah.

Shelby:I love you.

Scott got in the car and looked at Shelby.He never told her he loved her.All of the cliffhangers were watching and Peter and Sophie were watching every move Shelby made.

Kat:This is the real thing.

As the car rolled down the driveway time stood still.Shelby was crying and as the car pulled away she walked toward like she wanted it to stop but it never did.When the car turned around she started walking faster.Peter came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.She finally stopped walking and fell into his arms and started crying.The tears came down heavy.Everyone walked back in the building worrying about her.Peter told her to do as she wished.Shelby walked to the girls dorm and looked under her bed and pulled out her journal and opened it up and started writing.

_July 1,2000_

He left.He's gone forever.My heart dropped on the floor and I tried to pick it up by saying I love you but he swept it out the door when he didn't say anything back.Everything I had was now nothing.I feel heartless,nothing to live for.I set him free but if he comes back to me I'll probaly already be dead.I want to run.I wouldn't dare though.I'm emotionless or confused I don't know my life is in stage on of falling apart.I am so selfish.His dad is in the hospital and I don't want him to leave but I didn't stop him because of Sophie's stupid quote.I thought it was good at first but now I hate it.I should be thankful because I was going to tell Scott to stay here while his dad could be laying in his death bed .He would never speak to me if I did.later.

Shelby:I am so selfish.

Auggie:No your not.

Shelby:O my gosh I did not think anybody was in here.

Auggie:I was just looking for Jules.

Shelby:She locked her self in the bathroom.Don'tworry I searched.She doesn't want to talk.

Auggie:Ok I'll check back later.

Jules came out of the bathroom.

Jules:Thanks I didn't want him to see me crying over Scott.__

Shelby:Is it a not ok to cry about Scott day?

Jules:This is worse than turning into a size 14.

Shelby:I would take that back if I were you.

Jules:I do.

Shelby:Lets go to class.

Daisy:Of all the people you should be the saddest.Anyways Sophie wants us girls to get ready for our slumber partys.But there will be no football game untill Scott comes back if he does.

Weeks passed without word of Scott no one talked about him and hardly anyone thought about him except for Shelby.She hardly ever thought about him except once a week so it wasn't that bad.She did hate him for not calling or writing but she would get over it in time.For a while it seemed like Scott never exsisted.Till something happened.Shelby Kat Jules and Erin and Daisy were all sitting in their dorm.

Shelby:In one month we all graduate except for you Kat who was supposed to grad.Last week but decided to grad. With us.

Jules:We can all walk together.

Erin:Great.

Daisy:What college are you going to Erin?

Erin:The Florida State University.

Shelby:FSU cool I aplied for them but when they sent the letter I already excepted UCLA.

Sophie:Girls it's supper.

They all got up and went to supper let alone did they know they had a visitor.Scott walked in the girls dorm and set down his suitcase.He looked around till he found Shelby's desk.He walked up to it and looked down.On the desk layed a ring the same ring he gave her.

Scott:I wonder why she is not wearing it.

He then walked to the cafetiria and stood by the door as he watched.

Shelby:So how funny was that when Ezra fell out of his chair in Science?

Everybody started laughing Shelby about laughed her head off.__

Scott whispered to himself:Guess goodbye is not that bad after all.__

Shelby looked to the right of and she squeked and screamed.

Shelby:Scott!__

Scott:Shelby!

Jules:O my gosh Scott!

Peter:How are you doing man?

Scott looked at Shelby who was choking him:I think I'm choking.

Shelby:Sorry.

She was embarresed that she was choking him.

Shelby:How long are you going to be here?

Scott:Today and tommorrow and then I go home then I'll be back in school here to graduate with you.

Peter:That works for us.

Sophie:Why don't you go get settled in.

He walked out with Shelby atached to him by the arm.As they entered the girls dorm Scott bent down to pick his bags up but she was still holding on to his arm.

Scott:Loosen up will you.

Shelby:Sorry.

Scott:That's all you said so far.I missed you.

Shelby:You didn't write or call.

Scott:I know.I am sorry.

Shelby:You better be glad your here or I would have never spoken to you agian.I was really mad when you didn't write me back.

He didn't answer he just went to her desk and got the ring and walked out of the room.Shelby was speechless she had just been stabbed in the heart.A tear fell down her eye.Jules walked in.

Jules:What's wrong?

Shelby:He hates me.

Jules walked out of the room.And into the boys dorm.

Jules:Scott Barringer how could you make her think you hate her?

Scott:She wasn't even wearing her ring and she was so happy and laughing at the table that she didn't even notice me. I didn't even exsist.

Jules wasyelling:Well you are so selfish I'm the one who heres her cry at night and I'm the one who calms her down saying he will call soon.You should be the one doing that not me you should of been calming her down on the phone that shouldn't have been me.

With that she walked out of the room and went back to the cafetiria.Scott walked back in the girls dorm to see a small ball in Shelby's bed under her covers Shelby was sleeping.

Scott:Shel are you awake?

Scott sat down on her bed:I am sorry I really missed you.

When he was about to get up she grabbed him from behind.He sat back down and hugged her.

Shelby:You woke me.

Scott kissed her forehead:O well.Heres your ring.

Shelby:Thanks.I guess Jules knocked some sence into you.

Scott:Yeah I guess.

They went back to the cafetiria holding hands.

David:How sweet.The love doves reunite.

Scott:Shut up Davy boy.

David:You sound like my dad.

Daisy:But not half as bad.

Jules:Sit down Scott.

Kat:So what have you been up to?

Scott:Just thinking.

Shelby:About what?

Scott:You.

Daisy dry:How exciting.

Jules:How sweet.

Kat:Are you still going to college at UCLA?

Scott:Yeah.

Peter:Guys you need to get to bed now.

Shelby:Yes captian .

Hope you like it.

-aml

** **


End file.
